1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a male connector, and more particularly to a male connector of a universal serial bus (USB) having an electrostatic discharge (ESD) function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A USB connector is used to connect between two electronic components, such as computers and servers, and transmits signals between the two electronic components. The USB connector includes a male connector and a female connector that are respectively connected to different electronic components. The male connector is inserted into the female connector so as to form a signal transmission channel between the two electronic components. Generally, when the male connector is inserted into the female connector, a metal shell of the male connector is generally accommodated within the female connector. However, integrity of signal transmission between the two connectors may be influenced by static electricity on the metal shell.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.